Tapanjeric Grammar And Basic Words
A lot of words in Tapanjeric come from modernized Greek and Latin prefixes, suffixes and words, though not all, especially more specific and new words. Nouns in Tapanjeric always end in -no like vulpno(fox), adjectives in Tapanjeric always end in -ad like mollad(soft), and verbs In Tapanjeric always end in -act like molact(grind), with only one exception to any of these, si(is/be). That being said, you can change a word into another form by changing its suffix or adding another suffix to the end, like the noun melanno(black) into its adjective form melanad or melannoad. This has limits though. For example, you can not change the noun ursno(bear), into ursact or ursnoact, a verb. Let us move on to tenses. Things that happened in the past begin with pas- like passalvact(saved), things that are happening now begin with cur- or curr- like cursalvact or currsalvact (saving), and things that are going to happen begin with fut- like futsalvact(will save). And finally, there are never any silent letters in words of Tapanjeric either, so spelling should be modified to how they sound. Next you will learn about plurals, determiners and pronouns in Tapanjeric. Since almost all nouns in Tapanjeric have a suffix, and verbs and adjectives too, it makes it hard to make words into plurals without messing up how the word is pronounced. So to fix that problem you add plur- to the beginning. For example, vaccno(cow) is 1 cow or singular, while plurvaccno(cows) is 2 cows or more and plural. To get more specific on how many, you can but do no have to add another type of plural prefix or Alt plural to a word. When there is 2 to 10 of something, you add pluri-, like plurivaccno(5 cows). When there is 11 to 100 of something, you add multi-, like multivaccno(28 cows). When there is 101 or more, you add poly- to it, like polyvaccno(1,000 cows). Now that that is out of the way, let us get to pronouns and determiners. Pronouns and determiners do not end in suffixes like nouns, adjectives or verbs do. Also, many of these words also stand for many pronouns/determiners and not just itself. Z stands for a and an, but is pronounced zed. Zee stands for the and can also be pronounced like zah. Ziss stands for this, and zat for that. Pannoi and zall stand for all. Mi, Mii and Miii all stand for I, me, my, mine and myself, although the more i’s you add the more you raise the emotion behind it from relaxed to angry or scared. U,uu and uuu all stand for you, your, yours and yourself, and like with mi, adding more u’s raises the emotions behind it. Hi, hii, and hiii all stand for he, him, his and himself and pronounced like he. By this point you should know what adding more letters means, so I will no longer repeat it. Si, Sii, and Siii all stand for she, her, hers and herself and pronounced like she. Ti stands for it, its and itself and pronounced like tee. Unlike the others, it is not grammatically correct to add more ending letters like the next one. Si stands for is and is pronounced like see. Wi, wii and wiii all stand for we, us, our, ours and ourselves. Thay stands for they, their and theirs. And finally, thim stands for them and themselves. There are more pronouns and determiners, but they will be on the dictionary pages part of Tapanjeric wiki. Next we will be learning about prepositions, conjunctions and interjections in Tapanjeric. Just as there are prepositions, conjunctions and interjections in English, there ones in Tapanjeric also. Like the determiners and pronouns did not have to have prefixes or suffixes, these do not either, although there are a few you can add to interjections to change them to your emotion. This will not be a complete list, but just showing some of the more important and more used ones here. Ni, nii and niii all stand for in and sounds like nee. And similar to how adding letters to the end of pronouns raises the emotion behind it, adding i’s to ni raises how deep something is. Postum stands for behind, anteum for in front or front and interum for amongst or between. Now let us move on to conjunctions. Dna stands for and and is sounded out like deenha or deenah.Thatum stands for that. Tub stands for but.Sa stands for as and is pronounced like sha. Fi is if and sounded out like fee, also it is not correct to add more i’s to fi. Ro stands for or. And finally, wonummu stands for now. And last but not least, us go onto interjections. As stated above in the second sentence, you can add certain prefixes to some of them to add or change the emotion behind them and some other words too. Lax- is added to interjections to make know that the emotion behind it is joke-full and jesting and/or that the person is relaxed or is in a relaxed setting, show in this word, laxscatno(poop). Laxcus- or cuslax- is added to interjections to make them more malicious and hurtful or swear-like without actually cussing, like laxcussactno(crap) or cuslaxscatno(crap). And next, but not least, Curs- is for cussing, for example, cursscat(sh*t) . This page is not complete, so expect changes.